The Subspace Emissaries
by yggdrasil325
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura find themselves in a new world, separated from Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona. Where could the feather be in the world of trophies? TRC/Super Smash Bros. Brawl crossover.
1. The World of Trophies

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so reviews and constructive criticism would be nice! I have tried and failed repeatedly to find good Tsubasa crossover fics, but I can't find any amidst all of the KuroFai fics… So, I decided to write one! If this gets good reviews, I may do other series as well. Oh, and should I use the honorifics when referring to the SSB characters? For some reason, it feels a little weird. Except with Kirby, who I felt should be childish when he talks; hence, he refers to people in the same way Fai refers to Kurogane.

This series takes place before Acid Tokyo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, or Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Really, what makes you think I do?

--

Chapter 1: The World of Trophies

Step: Midair Stadium

Syaoran shook his head, a little disoriented. He never had quite gotten used to moving to the next world. Syaoran looked around, and when he didn't see Fai, Kurogane, or Mokona, he concluded that Mokona had dropped them off at separate locations… again. Then, with a shock, he realized that Sakura wasn't with him either. He started looking around frantically, hoping that she would be nearby because he had been holding her hand as they warped, until…

"Syaoran-kun! Up here!"

Turning around, he noticed Sakura up on a balcony overlooking the platform he was on. Breathing a sigh of relief, he called up back to her "I'm glad you're safe, Sakura-hime. Looks like Fai-san, Kurogane-san, and Mokona are somewhere else, though." Now that he knew that Sakura was still with him, he looked to see what kind of place they had landed in.

He was being stared at. Of course, he was used to being stared at by people who saw them enter a world, but he was being stared at by a sea of people. He had landed in a stadium. Worst of all, it seemed that his appearance had interrupted the main event: a fight between a short mustachioed man in a red cap and overalls and a pink blob. They too were staring at him, as were the two princesses, one blond and one dirty blond, who were standing up on the balcony the princess was standing on.

"Umm… Sorry if I'm interrupting something. Don't mind me."

"O-okey dokey" replied the mustachioed man. Both fighters took up their fighting stances, and leaped at each other. The man in red tried to do a spinning attack, but was sidestepped by the blob, which pulled a hammer out of nowhere and sent the man flying. The man leaped back to the platform ('How is it floating, anyway?' wondered Syaoran), only to receive a swift backflip kick to the face.

Syaoran could only stare in surprise when he saw the man turn into a life-size trophy before landing. That last kick seemed to have been the finishing blow; was that what happened when this world's inhabitants died? He had to admit, trophies were better than corpses…

Syaoran's jaw completely dropped, however, when he saw the blob reach out and tap the trophy of the man, which glowed and returned back to life. The two shook hands, before waving to the cheering crowd. Remembering Syaoran, the two walked over.

"Um, excuse me, but, what was… the trophy… how… huh?" asked Syaoran, making no attempt to hide the confused expression on his face.

"Oh, that. You're now in the World of Trophies. We exist to fight, and fighting in friendly battles is what we do. When we get defeated, we get turned back into trophies, unable to fight. But we can be brought back to life when someone taps us" the man in red explained. "Ah, we haven't introduced ourselves yet."

"Hiiiii! I'm Kirby!" the puffball enthusiastically interjected. It reminded Syaoran of Mokona.

"And I'm-a Mario. You sure-a gave us quite a scare when you suddenly appeared like that" stated the mustachioed man.

"I'm Syaoran. It's nice to meet you." Pointing up at the balcony Sakura was on, where the girls were all chatting away enthusiastically, Syaoran continued "the girl who just appeared as well is Sakura-hime."

"Oh? She's a princess too? The blond is Peach-san, and the dirty blond is Zelda-san" replied Mario. "I was hoping to win the match to impress Princess Peach, but oh well…" he sighed, before asking "say, what brings you here, Syaoran?"

"I'm… looking for something - something very important to Sakura-hime. But right now we've been separated from our companions, so I'm not sure what we're going to do now…" Syaoran sighed and stared at his feet, lost in thought. Without Mokona, they had no way to find the feather… come to think of it, how could he understand what they were saying without Mokona? Mentally shrugging and resolving to not think about it too much, he looked up to see a hyperapctive Kirby hopping up in his face.

"Hey, hey, hey, heyheyheyheyhey HEY! Wanna fight to pass the time, Shao-tan? We can look for your friends later; I wanna see what you can do!"

"Umm… okay."

"Yay!" Mario stepped off to the side, as Syaoran and Kirby got into fighting stances. Syaoran decided not use Hien to fight Kirby, since Kirby was unarmed (but then again, he did have that hammer…).

"Ganbatte, Syaoran-kun!" yelled Sakura from the balcony. Syaoran turned back to wave at her.

"Hai, Sakura-hime. I'll do my best." Turning back to face Kirby, he leapt into the air and attempted to bring a kick down onto Kirby from above. However, the puffball simply opened his mouth, and Syaoran fell right in.

"Syaoran-kun!" yelled Sakura, her eyes widening in horror. Then a comforting hand was laid on her shoulder. Sakura looked up, tears still in her eyes.

"He will be alright. Just watch." Peach said gently. No sooner had she said that, than two things happened simultaneously as Kirby 'swallowed': first, Syaoran materialized above Kirby, a bit shaken from being eaten, and second, Kirby's appearance changed. When it was done, Kirby vaguely resembled… Syaoran. He had brown hair, goggles, and a green cape; a miniature Hien was strapped to its 'waist' as well.

"What the…?" muttered Syaoran.

"Teehee, it's Kirby's special ability: Kirby can copy people's abilities!" To demonstrate, Kirby did a high kick up into Syaoran's chest, similar to how Syaoran kicks.

"Oh really? This just got interesting" replied Syaoran, as he performed a sweeping low kick followed by a thrusting kick a bit higher off the ground. Kirby quickly jump over the sweep, but didn't react in time to avoid getting hit square in the face by the second kick. However, Kirby quickly climbed up onto his opponents leg, from which he leapt up and performed a diving kick into Syaoran. Unable to dodge at such short range, Syaoran fell over backwards, but quickly threw the puffball off of him and jumped to his feet. They were about to continue, when a shadow fell over the stadium.

The fighters looked up to see red clouds spreading across the sky; Syaoran could feel a bad aura coming from them. Sakura shuddered and asked "What's that?" but no one had a good answer for that. Suddenly, a shape emerged from the clouds; to Syaoran, it looked like a massively oversized Dragonfly. Behind him, he heard Kirby gasp.

"The Halberd? Why is Meta-kun here? And I've never seen his ship with such an evil aura…"

Before Syaoran could ask what he was talking about, a hatch opened on the bottom of the Halberd and what appeared to be purple spores fell out and onto the stadium. As some fell closer to him, he realized that they were… really tiny bugs?

"I have a bad feeling about this. We may be in for a fight." No sooner had he said it than the bugs started swarming together, until the formed into humanoid forms. Consisting of grey bodies, black faces with red eyes and no mouth, and a grey cap with a red feather, they seemed like very simple soldiers. The first one to form, the one in front, spoke up.

"We are the Primids of the Subspace Army. No one will escape. Resistance is futile." By now, even more Primids were forming. 'This is bad' thought Syaoran, 'if we wait any longer, they'll overwhelm us with sheer numbers.'

"Mario-san! Kirby-san!..." ("Just call me Kirby!") "Let's go! We need to stop them!"

"Haiiii!" "Okey-dokey!" The two replied, as the group rushed over to the growing army of Primids. Kirby, ditching Syaoran's power, inhaled a Primid and spat it out into of group of Primids, causing some of them to burst open and disappear. Mario's hands glowed and caught on fire, ad he launched a volley of fireballs at another group. Syaoran unsheathed Hien and charged into the mob, slashing in a wide arc, taking out many Primids. But for every Primid they destroyed, another came to take its place. Eventually Primids with laser swords and glowing boomerangs started showing up.

Up on the balcony, Zelda turned to Peach and nodded. "We should help too," and with a twirl and a flash of green light, Zelda vanished and reappeared behind the men (and Kirby).

"Peach-san, wait a second! I feel bad for sitting here and watching the rest of you guys fight. I… I want to do something to help" Sakura pleaded. "But… I don't know how to fight…"

Sakura looked down as she murmured "Syaoran-kun's done so much and put his life on the line for me so many times… I want to do something for him in return…" Suddenly she felt something pressed into her hands, as she was hugged by Peach. Sakura looked up to see a warm smile on Peach's face. "I know the feeling, Sakura-chan. I know it very well."

Sakura looked down at the object she held in her hands. It was a paper fan. "I'm sure you'll be able to protect Syaoran-kun with this. It's stronger than it looks."

Eyes shining with joy, Sakura hugged Peach back. "Airgatou gozaimasu, Peach-san!" One of Peach's hands let go of Sakura and pulled out a parasol. "Hang on, Sakura-chan."

As the two drifted down from the balcony, Sakura noticed a Boom Primid (at least, that's the name she came up with for it) about to throw its boomerang at an unaware Syaoran. Thinking quickly, Sakura let go and came down with the fan on the Primid's head, which promptly disappeared. Hearing the sound of the fan, Syaoran turned around.

"H-hime? What are you doing?" exclaimed a ghostly pale Syaoran.

"Oh hush, Syaoran-kun. I just saved you from that Boom Primid" Sakura pouted. "You guys need all the help you can get to defeat these many enemies. I think I can handle these guys, and besides," Sakura blushed as she continued, "Syaoran-kun's always protecting me. Why can't I protect Syaoran-kun for once?"

"Sakura-hime…" replied a stunned Syaoran, before placing a warm smile on his face. "Arigatou, Sakura-hime."

The six fighters continued to drive away the Primids, until there only a few on the stadium at one time. One of the Primids looked up to the Halberd, and said "This isn't working. Bring in the Spaaks," as if he was talking to someone. Suddenly, instead of more Primids forming, giant clouds with electrical generators on their back appeared. These Spaaks floated above the fighters as they shot bolts of electricity toward them. Syaoran, quickly sidestepping a bolt, noticed Mario jump twice and pound a Spaak with a downward punch. Thinking quickly, Syaoran attempted to copy Mario, and found that he, too, could jump in mid-air. Wielding a flaming Hien, Syaoran swung it down at a Spaak as he flipped over it. As he landed, the flaming Spaak came crashing down behind him, where it promptly disappeared.

Suddenly, the 'shadow bugs' stopped falling. The remaining Primid, which was being cornered by Sakura, chuckled. "It seems that we've given them enough time" was its final words before disappearing, the 'shadow bugs' flying back up to the ship.

"Given who enough time?" wondered Sakura. She turned around to see a heavily robed person on a floating platform drop toward the stadium. Attached beneath the platform was a giant sphere with a red X.

"Who are you?" shouted Syaoran, to which a short, muffled reply was given: "I am… the Ancient Minister."

"So you're-a the one in charge of the Subspace Army?" yelled Mario, his teeth clenched. No response, except an averted gaze. "Why are you attacking us, Minister-san?" squeaked Kirby, to which there was also no response. Once the Minister was close to the stadium floor, the sphere dropped and landed with a thud. Two robots that had been following behind the minister grabbed the sides of the sphere and pulled them apart, to reveal a glowing core, as well as an active timer.

"A bomb!?" the group yelled in unison; the Minister nodded slightly, and floated back up to the Halberd. Sakura stared after the Minister as he floated away; 'I can't really tell, because he's trying to being emotionless, but… he seems… sad…' thought Sakura.

"Mamma mia!"

'Shit… we've got to disarm that thing before it goes off… or all these people in the stands, not to mention Sakura-hime, will be…' though Syaoran, letting that last train of thought go unfinished. Both Syaoran and Mario rushed over to the bomb, until they heard a thump behind them. They turned around to find a thick smokescreen behind the others.

"Sakura-hime!" cried a worried Syaoran, before two cannonballs blasted out of the smoke and straight into Syaoran and Mario. The two warriors went flying through the air, and out of the stadium.

"Syaoran-kun! Mario-san!" "Syao-tan, Mario-tan!" cried Sakura and Kirby. They rushed forward, tears in Sakura's eyes. "Syaoran-kun… no… I couldn't protect him…"

"I'm sure they're alright. It would take a lot more than that to beat Syao-tan." Kirby squeaked. "But more importantly, we need to take care of the bomb. That's what they would want."

"H-hai" replied a shaking Sakura. Suddenly, they heard clangs, and the two princesses screamed behind them. Turning around, they gasped as the smoke cleared to reveal a giant, humanoid flower with no eyes and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. In its leafy hands, it held cages with the princesses in them. Clanging the cages together, it leaned down and roared at the remaining two.

"No… I couldn't protect them either… I really do just get in the way…" murmured Sakura, tears streaming down her face, as she dropped to her knees. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to face Kirby.

"Sakura-tan… don't give up yet. We can still save them, if we give it our best shot. But if we give up, then it will have been all for nothing." Sakura stared for a second, then wiped her tears and gave a sad smile. "Hai… I'll try… Syaoran-kun would." With that, she shakily stood up, fan in hand, and after a nod from Kirby, the pair dashed forward. As they ran forward, Kirby pulled out its hammer.

"Sakura-tan, use my hammer. I'm going to try to get you up onto one of the cages. When you get up there, try to break it; I'll attack Petey himself and act as a distraction."

"H-hai." Sakura, wondering why the plant was named Petey, took the hammer, and Kirby opened its mouth and started to inhale. Once Sakura was inside Kirby's mouth, Kirby spat her up into the air and landed onto Zelda's cage. Suddenly, Petey moved the cage, and Sakura slipped, but managed to grab the bars in time. Sakura managed to wrap her legs around the bars to secure herself, and started banging away at the cage. Just as Petey noticed the sound of the hammer, Kirby jumped up and kicked it in the chin. Petey roared in rage, and swung Peach's cage at Kirby, who quickly hopped over the cage and kicked Petey's arm. Petey swung Peach's cage back at Kirby, but that attack was also dodged and followed up with a counterattack. Then Petey swung the cage Sakura was holding onto; Sakura barely managed to hold on. When the motion stopped, Sakura continued pounding on the bars. After a while, the blind plant finally realized that Sakura was on its cage, and roared in rage. It leapt up into the air, and came crashing down on the other side of the stadium. Sakura couldn't hold on, and lost her grip at the top of Petey's jump; she landed on her back and cried out in pain.

"Sakura-tan!" Kirby worriedly squeaked.

"I-I'm… f-fine…" Sakura shakily responded. "S-syaoran-kun's endured worse for my sake…" Sakura slowly stood up, bruises all over her body. "Zelda's cage looks to be almost broken…"

Kirby slowly nodded, admiring her determination. "Hai!" The pair ran off toward Petey, who swung Zelda's cage toward them. Sakura closed her eyes and swung – miraculously, she hit the cage before it hit her, and broke apart, freeing Zelda. At the same time, Kirby had jumped and pulled out a curved sword.

"Final Cutter!" yelled the puffball as it sliced up the entire height of the plant before coming down with a mighty blast. Petey gave one last roar of desperation before falling over and exploding.

Zelda, Sakura, and Kirby leapt clear from the explosion; Peach's cage luckily was dropped far enough away to avoid the princess getting seriously hurt, but the cage broke in the explosion. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Sakura-san. You're stronger than you think you are. You're not a hindrance at all. I bet Syaoran-kun would be proud" said Zelda.

A joyful Sakura looked up at Zelda with a smile on her face, but turned as she heard someone land on the stadium behind them. There stood a fat man in biker clothes, with a huge nose, a strange moustache, and a double chin. He chuckled evilly as he brandished a huge, black cannon.

"Who's that?" Kirby wondered aloud. The fat man spotted Peach still recovering from the explosion, and lifted up the gun and dropped it down facing the princess. He pressed a button, and several purple orbs started to glow yellow.

"That doesn't look good… Peach-san won't have time to dodge!" exclaimed Sakura as the group rushed toward Peach. The gun, fully charged fired a black, arrow shaped beam of energy at Peach; on impact, Peach instantly became a trophy. The group momentarily shocked, could only stare as the fat man slung Trophy Peach across his shoulder, laughing maniacally.

"Too bad for you losers. I'm-a Wario, and I'm-a gonna be taking this trophy for myself! WAHAHAHAA!" Wario turned and leapt off the platform. The group, realizing that they had stopped, began to chase after him. Out of the corner of his eye, Kirby spied the bomb.

'10' – "Shoot! The bomb!" yelled Kirby.

'9' – "We won't be able to…

'8' – …disarm it in time!" cried Zelda.

'7' – "All of these people…"

'6' – "They can't escape it!" cried Sakura.

'5' – "What about us?" yelled Zelda.

'4' – "Come to me, WARP STAR!!" shouted Kirby.

'3' – A star, larger than Kirby, flew up to the group. Kirby climbed on in the middle, with the princesses on either side.

'2' – "Let's go!!" The warp star flew off into the sky.

'1' – As they passed over the edges of the stadium, Sakura turned and looked back, tears streaming down her face.

'0' – "Everyone… gomennasai…"

The bomb flashed, a sphere of purple darkness surrounded it, and slowly expanded until it consumed the entire stadium. As the star flew on into the clouds, Sakura turned away from the darkness, closed her eyes, and wept. "Syoaran-kun… Mario-san… Peach-san… all of those innocent people… we couldn't save them… we could only save Zelda-san… why…"

--

AN: So, how was it? Please leave reviews!

Oh, and I'm going to try and stick to one chapter per 'step' from the Subspace Emissary. Does anyone think that that's too long? Too short?


	2. Guardian Angel

Author's note: Yays! I has a review! I'm probably not going to update unless I have at least one review. It's just to see that someone somewhere is still interested. I would love it if you gave serious comments and advice, but even a simple "keep writing" is good. Oh, and I'm going to use honorifics when referring to the SSB characters, but I'm going to use "Princess" when talking about one of the princesses, and "-hime" when a character is talking to a princess. Sakura will always be Sakura-hime.

I'm probably going to eventually go back and re-do the first chapter, because it kinda bugs me a little. I wanted to give Petey dialogue, but couldn't figure out what to say. But I won't make any changes that would require you to re-read it.

I've decided to abandon my "one chapter per level" idea, seeing as how the first chapter was so long (because of the plot-heavy first level), and the second level has very few cutscenes.

This series takes place before Acid Tokyo.

Oh, and I was finally able to justify bumping up the rating to Brawl's T rating. Mario has a dirty mouth when he's angry…

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, or Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

* * *

Chapter 2: Guardian Angel

Step: Skyworld

* * *

_The bomb flashed, a sphere of purple darkness surrounded it, and slowly expanded until it consumed the entire stadium._

While the stadium was being engulfed by the explosion, a young angel watched the conclusion of the events in horror. The brown-haired youth trembled, trying to remember how it had come to this.

_As the captain of the goddess Palutena's army, he was only allowed to leave the sky palace on Palutena's command. When the fight between Mario and Kirby started, the angel, not being one to miss out on a friendly competition, opted to watch the fight via the magic seeing pool. He had then watched as the two youths appeared out of nowhere in the stadium and the fight that followed. He could only gasp when the Subspace Army made their entrance; he cheered them on like he was at a sports match, all the while praying for Palutena to let him help. His expression went from joyful to irritation to shock and anger as the heroes defeated the invaders, the Ancient Minister appeared, and Mario and the boy got blasted away. When the monstrous flower showed up, his eyes widened in horror. When Kirby and the girl destroyed it, he nearly cried out in happiness, but that too was short-lived, as Wario made his appearance. And as the bomb reached zero, tears silently streamed down the angel's face, mourning the loss of all of the innocent people caught up in the explosion._

"**Pit"** called out a voice, snapping the angel out of his thoughts. He knew that voice, and it wouldn't do to show such weakness, such unrestrained emotions as he had been displaying. Wiping his tears, Pit turned around to face the golden, green haired woman. Her head was framed in a glowing halo, and glowing blue wings came out of her back.

"P-palutena heika!(1)" stuttered the flustered angel, quickly sliding onto one knee, his arm across his chest and head bowed in respect for the goddess. "To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"**Pit… do not be ashamed of your tears."** At this, Pit raised his head to look at his goddess, a confused expression on his face.** "They are a sign of your compassion, of the care you feel for the innocent people. This is the source of your strength – you are strong in order to protect the weak. You shed tears so that others won't have to."**

Pit knelt silently for a moment, his mouth open slightly. Finally, closing his eyes and bowing his head once more, he replied, "Once again, my goddess, I am honored with your wisdom." With a slight smile, he whispered "Thank you." Palutena smiled in return, before holding out her hand. A small sphere of light appeared in her hand, and began to grow and shape itself. Soon, the object's light faded, and in its place was a blue, metal bow with golden edges.

"That's… the Bow of Light?" spoke Pit, his eyes widening in recognition. The holy artifact required no physical arrows, instead firing arrow-shaped rays of light. It could be separated into a pair of swords, with the golden edges becoming sharp blades. He had used it before; to have it given to him again could only mean…

"**Pit… do you wish to inflict justice on the Subspace Army? Do you wish to prevent further injustice?"** inquired the goddess, answering Pit's unspoken question. Pit could only stare, as a small smile grew on his face. "I would be honored to, Palutena heika!"

"**Then I, Palutena, goddess of the light, hereby command thee, Pit, to stop the evils of the Subspace Army."** With a slight tilt of her hand, the Bow floated over to Pit. The young angel grabbed the middle of the bow and felt a rush of power as two shining gold rings appeared around his left arm. Smiling, Pit stood up and said "Thank you, my goddess. But…" He looked down, a sorrowful expression on his face, before continuing, "…why didn't you send me to help at the stadium… I could have saved them…" Patulena smiled a sad smile, before replying **"Your presence wouldn't have changed the outcome. You still have a very important role to play in this grand 'tale.'"**

"As always, Palutena heika's visions of the future contain much wisdom and guidance" replied Pit. **"Now then, Pit…"** the goddess swept her arm 180 degrees in front of her, as she said **"…go forth!"** With a small nod, Pit answered "yes, my goddess!" Pit turned and ran over to the steps leading out of the palace, waving goodbye along the way. Reaching the top of the stairs, he did an about-face, closed his eyes, and slowly stretched his wings. The giant doors opened, revealing a sea of golden clouds. The angel slowly shifted his weight, and tipped over backwards, falling through the clouds. He flipped over, so that he was no longer on his back, and flew off. As he flew out of sight, the doors closed, leaving Palutena alone in the hall. The goddess slowly walked over to the seeing pool and lightly tapped the surface. Golden ripples spread out from the touch, and an image slowly appeared on the water's surface. As the ripples faded away, a black-haired woman's face could be seen.

"**It has begun. I have sent out the boy, just as you said to… Yuuko-san."**

The Dimensional Witch smiled. "With this, your wish has been granted; that is, as much as was possible within the acceptable limits of interference. Now it is up to them to stop your visions from coming true."

"**I trust your judgment on this,"** replied Palutena, as she remembered the visions she had had recently. _'Black arrows striking and turning two green individuals into trophies; a swarm of purple consuming a group of warriors; finally, the world, consumed by darkness… such horrors… each one leads to the next…'_ The goddess lowered her head, a touch of sadness reflected in her eyes. **"But…"** the goddess left her thought unfinished.

"I understand your concern for the boy. He tries to act dignified in your presence, but is still a kid at heart. However, he has conviction, and it is something that only he can do. That is not to say that he will be alone; rather, he will be the one to set things in motion. He will be supported by many comrades, and together, they shall grant your wish." Yuuko answered Palutena's unspoken question, and the goddess attempted a weak smile. "Now, about the payment…"

Palutena raised her head again, and extended her arm, palm facing upward. A sphere of light, this time blue, appeared above her hand, and eventually settled itself into the form of wings. She lowered the wings into the water; Yuuko reached down into her own seeing pool in her world and pulled the wings out.

"The Wings of Pegasus? I was wondering why you hadn't given them to the boy. You do realize that, without these, he is still unable to properly fly, and will only be able to glide, at best."

"**I am well aware of that. However, if he is indeed destined to change the outcome of events, such a small thing like this won't change that."**

"Yes… hitsuzen."

* * *

Pit slowed his flight and stepped onto a high rocky platform in the clouds. He had been given a mission to stop the Subspace Army; question was, where was he supposed to go?

"Aw, geez, I really should have thought more about where I was headed instead of looking 'cool' when I left." Pit sighed and scratched his head. "I mean, it's not hard to miss the Halberd, but it's not like they're going to show up right in front of me…"

He stopped his train of thought as he heard a sound approaching from beneath the clouds. He turned around to see the clouds behind him change from yellow to blood red, and the top of the Halberd rose up through the clouds. It slowly turned to face him, and the hatch underneath the ship opened up to release shadow bugs. The ship picked up speed, and released bugs all around the stunned angel. As the Halberd flew off into the distance, Primids were forming all around him. "You have been identified as a threat to the Subspace Army. You shall be eliminated" droned the Primids.

"Well, well. Just who I was looking for. I'll kick your butts, then follow the Halberd back to your base." Pit smirked and separated the blades of his bow. "Shoubu da!(2)"

Pit dashed forward and sliced the closed Primid, and in one fluid motion turned and slashed the next with both blades. Grabbing another, he slammed it into the ground, and followed that with a 180 degree slice along the ground, taking out the closest Pimids' legs.

The Primids, who had only just now realized that he was attacking, started closing in on him. He jumped into the air, and dove at the group in front of him, slashing in a wide arc. The angel turned around, reattaching the blades. He rushed at the advancing Primids, and with a cry of "ANGEL RING!," rapidly spun the blades in his hand. Turning a full 360 degrees, the wheel of blades tore through all of the Primids trying to approach him.

Pit then held his hand where the bowstring should have been; a thin red beam of energy appeared, serving as the bowstring. Pit pulled back, a thicker blue rod of energy appearing to serve as the arrow. He then released, the arrow shooting forward to strike a Primid in the head ("BOOM! Headshot!"). Pit proceeded to fire another 10 arrows in quick succession; as Pit could control their flight, each arrow twisted and turned to hit 10 more Primids.

Spotting an opening in the circle of Primids, Pit separated the swords and rushed forward, slashing the Primids that jumped into his path. _'There's too many of them; no matter how easy they are to defeat, it would take too long to take care of all of them.'_

As Pit ran, more Primids began forming along the cloudy path, but he ran past them all, quickly killing those that got directly in the way. "Geez… how many of these things ARE there?!" shouted the angel, as he stepped off a cloud and onto a stone road.

Pit found himself on the outskirts of the Palace grounds (clouds?). If he remembered correctly, than this road lead to the entrance to the main city area of Skyworld. The stone roads would be better for running on than clouds. All of a sudden, Pit stopped running. A massive amount of shadow bugs were gathered in front of him; they were in the process of forming a new enemy, bigger than any he had seen so far. Pit could only stare at the monstrosity that was born from the bugs: it could only be described as a giant, spherical baby carriage, with a head attached to the carriage's top, and its "arms" were giant scythes.

"GREAP!!" squeaked the demonic baby, as its body finished forming. "Greap! GreapgreapgreapgreapGREEEEEAP!"

'_Is that all that it can say? Huh… well, Greap is easier to say than "demon scythe baby carriage, so let's go with that!'_ mused Pit. He needed to keep himself calm; panicking wouldn't help him beat such a large (and most likely strong) opponent. The Greap slowly rolled toward the angel, its scythes poised to strike. Pit quickly fired a few arrows at the monster's head; the monster made no effort to dodge, and instead kept advancing into the arrows. When it was within range, the monster leaned back for a mighty swing of its blades; Pit, realizing that he needed to get moving, rolled out of the way as the scythes dug into the ground he had been standing on. Seeing the scythes stuck in the ground, Pit wondered if he enough time to escape and continue to chase after the Halberd. He quickly discarded the thought when he saw the door to the city was locked. He turned around, and sure enough, he could see a key hanging from a cord around the Greap's "neck."

Before the Greap had a chance to remove its scythes from the stone, Pit jumped and thrusted his blades forward into the back of its head. The blades made a wound, but it spilled 

shadow bugs instead of blood, and the Greap showed no signs of feeling pain. "Geez, what do I have to do this make this thing even feel pain? It's like a friggin' tank…"

Pit snapped out of his complaining as he realized that the Greap was preparing another strike. As he jumped out of the way, he noticed that the scythes were, once again, stuck in the road. That gave him an idea – he would jump out of the way of attacks and only hit it from behind. Rushing around to the other side, he jumped and slashed the Greap's head again. When the Greap turned for another attack, Pit again ran around to its back and attacked.

After several rounds of this tactic, both sides showed signs of fatigue. The Greap had numerous wounds spilling shadow bugs (although the oldest ones had closed up over time), and it even showed signs on its face that it was becoming exhausted. Pit, due to one or two mistakes, had gotten hit by the scythes, but was still in better shape than the Greap. _'I'm lucky that it only slashed my chest, and not my neck… that would have been bad'_ Pit thought to himself. He ran around to the Greap's other side, not noticing that the Greap hadn't made a move to swing its blades. As Pit jumped to attack again, the Greap, somehow, suddenly jumped up into the air, spinning its scythe arms 360 degrees. "Greap! Greapgreapgreapgreapgreap GIRAAN!!(3)"

The angel barely had time to shield himself with his mighty Mirror Shield before the blades repeatedly slashed at his body. The vital parts of the body were protected by the Shield, but he got numerous cuts along his arms and legs.

"Gaaahh!!" cried Pit, as fell out of the air and landed with a thud on the road. Pit shakily lifted himself up onto his feet, before wiping the blood off his face. He smiled a weak, sarcastic smile, as he said "heh… not bad. But…" He leaped forward, reattaching his swords, and was up in the Greap's face before it could react. "Mada mada!(4)"

He spun his blades, tearing into the Greap's tough face. The Greap started to swing its blades, trying to take Pit out with its last strength. Pit clenched his teeth and spun the swords faster, causing them to glow brighter.

"ANGEL RING!!" shouted Pit, as the Greap's face exploded into a cloud of purple; the Greap's body, then its scythes, soon followed, and Pit landed on the ground, breathing heavily. Smirking, Pit quickly grabbed the key that had fallen to the ground, unlocked the door, and headed through.

* * *

Syaoran couldn't feel anything. He felt… empty. Nothingness. He "opened" his eyes; he couldn't really tell whether they were open before or whether they were now. It made no difference, as there was nothing to see; there was nothing to see, to hear, to smell, to taste, or to feel. He felt traces of his mind, trying to tell him that he should be worried, that Sakura-hime was probably in danger, but at the moment, he couldn't act on those feelings. He vaguely remembered getting hit by something; moments after getting hit was when he first "woke up" in this nothingness.

Syaoran didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually a small light appeared, and Syaoran looked toward it. It slowly got bigger and brighter, and as it did, Syaoran could feel 

his senses coming back. First, he was able to feel the soft surface he was lying on, and was soon able to taste the sweetness of the air around him, smell a pleasing breeze, hear the rustle of wings, and, finally, a young, brown haired angel with a relieved expression on his face.

"Ah! You're awake! You and your companion took quite a nasty hit back there." The boy enthusiastically greeted the young swordsman. Syaoran, still a bit disoriented from the recent return of his senses, wondered to himself who he meant by his "companion." The angel answered his mental question when he turned to the side an tapped a trophy. Syaoran realized, with a shock, that it was Mario. "So then, that means… I was a…"

"Yeah. Was that your first time? It's always disorienting at first; the nothingness is always there when you "die," but you get used to it over time." The angel closed his eyes and sadly shook his head. "It's a shame that your first time had to be so painful."

Syaoran shuddered, as the thought of Sakura-hime suffering that cruel fate. _'I have to find her soon, so that she doesn't have to endure that horrible nothingness…'_

Syaoran looked around, his brain starting to work again as he realized that he was surrounded by golden clouds; the fact that he was talking to an angel finally set in.

"Sumimasen, Angel-sama, but…" Syaoran started, but was cut off. "Please, call me Pit! No need to be so formal with me!" Pit wrapped an arm around the dazed Syaoran and grinned. Off to the side, Mario stood up, shaking his head to reorient himself.

"H-hai, Pit-san. As I was saying… Is this… heaven? Am I dead?" Syaoran stared at Pit, a sad, worried look in his eyes.

"What?! No, no! You're not dead! Or , rather, you WERE "dead," but you're not DEAD dead. You know what I mean?" Syaoran shook his head.

Mario spoke up. "It's-a like how I was-a saying before. When you get-a defeated in this world, you get-a turned into a trophy; that is-a essentially 'death.'"

"Then, what is what you called 'DEAD dead?'"

"If-a the trophy gets destroyed, then… you can't-a get revived. Also, if you die too many times, the trophy will-a break on its own. That's-a TRUE death in this world."

"Oh… so then, you're not a guardian angel then?"

"I didn't say that! I only said that this isn't heaven!" At this, Pit stood at attention and bowed with one arm in front of him. "I am Pit Icarus, captain of the goddess Palutena's angelic army. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mario-san, Syaoran-san."

At this, Syaoran tilted his head. "How do you know our names?"

"I was watching the events at the stadium using from the seeing pool in Palutena heika's palace."

At this, both Mario and Syaoran turned to face the angel. They both simultaneously asked Pit for what happened after their "exit."

"Err…"

* * *

"… and then this fat biker dude showed up with a huge gun, shot Peach, turned her into a trophy, and left."

"WARIO'S WORKING WITH THE SUBSPACE ARMY?! _AND_ HE 'KILLED' PEACH?! THAT BASTARD!!" shouted Mario, anger flashing in his eyes, before muttering unintelligible Italian.

"Uh, yeah… that was his name…" replied Pit, sweating a little at Mario's outburst. "Kirby-san and the princesses chased after him, but Kirby-san noticed that the bomb only had ten seconds left."

"Did they escape?!" exclaimed Syaoran, worried that he might be too late to save his princess.

"Hai… but they had to abandon both Peach and the civilians… Sakura-hime was crying as they flew off…"

"Is that so..." Syaoran trailed off; he could not help but feel relieved that Sakura-hime was safe, but Peach and the civilians…

Syaoran felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up. Pit was smiling sadly at him. "Don't worry. We'll find the others, and stop the Subspace Army for sure." Syaoran stared at the boy before nodding. "Yeah… let's go! To find our princesses (plus Kirby) and destroy the Subspace Army!"

"Yeah! Let's-a go!" This last shout from Mario was almost drowned out by the growing roar of engines that filled the air. The group turned around to see a blue and white aircraft speed through the air and over their heads.

"It's headed toward the Halberd…" Pit wondered aloud.

"Who's in it?" asked a curious Syaoran.

Mario chuckled, before answering simply "STARFOX is on the job."

* * *

Sakura was gradually awakened to a loud hum. She opened her eyes to find Kirby piloting the warp star and Zelda holding her in a motherly embrace.

"Oh, you're awake. I was wondering how you could fall asleep after crying like that." Zelda softly said. Kirby looked back slightly and interjected "Sakura-tan had to have been worn out after fighting Pakkun-kun(6)! I mean, she only learned how to fight yesterday!"

"Yesterday?"

"Haihai! You were out for a looong ti… what's that sound?"

The humming sound that had woken up Sakura was getting louder; the three turned around to find a giant pair of eyes staring at them.

"WAAAAAAAHHH! SCARY!" yelled Kirby. After the initial shock died away, the group realized that they were staring at the bow of the Halberd.

"Hey, this is our chance! I'm gonna try to get on top." Kirby adjusted his flight path so that they were now slowly rising; the Halberd was quickly closing the gap between them, but Kirby barely got high enough to get above the Halberd before they collided. They roughly landed on the bow, and laid down for a while before standing up.

"That was too close. If I had been any slower, then we would have gone SPLAT!" sighed the ever-cheerful Kirby. "Sakura-tan, do you mind holding the warp star? We'll need it to leave once we're done, but my body isn't exactly suited for carrying this thing around."

"Sure, I'll carry it for you. By the way, it seems like you know this ship, and its pilot."

"Yeah, I once had to infiltrate the Halberd to stop Meta-kun from taking over my home world. But Meta-kun's squad is called the Meta Knights… and the Subspace Army's actions don't seem to match Meta-kun's chivalrous attitude… I want to ask him a find out for myself what's going on." Kirby's serious expression was short-lived, and quickly replaced by the usual hyper happy Kirby.

"Let's goooooooooo!!" shouted Kirby, raising one of its stubby arms into the air. Zelda just smiled and nodded, while Sakura giggled. "Hai, Kirby!"

They were interrupted by the roar of an approaching aircraft, and the sound of the Halberd's guns all turning to aim at it. The sky lit up with the shots of all the turrets, but the aircraft managed to dodge them by doing barrel rolls.

"An Arwing? That must be…" muttered Zelda.

"It's Fox-tan! Yay! He's come to help!" shouted Kirby, doing a little happy dance to celebrate, which Sakura giggled at. Kirby suddenly stopped, as an extendable claw shot out and hit the tail end of the Arwing. The Arwing went into a dive, the pilot unable to control its flight.

"It's coming STRAIGHT FOR US!!" shouted Kirby, and the group had just enough time to jump out of the way. However, the Arwing pulled up at the last second, and the resulting winds blew the trio off the Halberd.

"Sakura-tan! Grab my hand!"

"H-haiiiiiyaaaaa!!" Sakura had reached out to Kirby, but the warp Star suddenly activated and sent Sakura flying. "How do I control this thiiiiiiing!?" yelled Sakura as she flew off into the distance.

"Sakura-tan!" "Sakura-san!" But it was too late. By now, Sakura was well out of sight; as the two fell, they prayed that she would be alright.

"Wait a second, Sakura-tan still has my hammer! She'll be fine. We should be worried about us, the ones in falling!"

And Sakura, meanwhile, was currently screaming "Stop this crazy thing!" at the top of her lungs, even though no one could hear her.

* * *

Author's Nonsense

Kirby: Oh no! Sakura-tan go BAI-BAI! Where did you send her, Yggy-kun?

Yggdrasil: She's going to be comforting someone in their time of sadness. That's all I'll say for now.

Syaoran: And where's Fai-san, Kurogane-san, and Mokona?

Kirby: Yeah! I wanna challenge Mokona to an eating contest!

Ygg: Fai fans, sorry to disappoint, but Fai won't be appearing for a while. I don't hate Fai (he's awesome!), it's just that his… "role" begins later than everyone else. Mokona however… I'll just leave you with the title of the next chapter! … Wah! I typed _that many_ words in this chapter?

Kirby: Bai-bai! (It's alright, Yggy-kun…)

Next Chapter: Of Manjuus and Monkeys.

* * *

Author's Notes:

1: Heika is affixed to the end of a royal title, with a meaning similar to "Majesty" reserved for reigning sovereigns. I chose to have Pit refer to Palutena as "Palutena heika" because (1) she's a goddess, and heika is the highest level of honorific to attach to a name, and (2) she actually is the ruler of Angel Land. Skyworld is part of Angel Land.

2: Shoubu da!: Pit's up taunt (in the Japanese version), meaning "Let's fight" or something to that effect. In the English version, he says "The fight is on!" but that didn't sound right for that scene.

3: Gilaan: The Japanese name for Greap (From Guillotine (probably), while Greap contains 'reap'). Here, I'm just using it as another sound that Greap makes.

4: Pit's side taunt (in Japanese). Roughly "That's not enough." English version is "You're not ready yet!"

5: I don't know Pit's real last name, or if he has one, but I thought it was appropriate for him to introduce himself formally like this. Since the game's called Kid Icarus, well…

6: Pakkun: Piranha Plants are called Pakkun Flowers in Japan, and Petey Piranha is known as Boss Pakkun. So, Kirby made a pet name for Petey by calling him Pakkun-kun.

Misc: I decided not to include the battle with the Roturret in this chapter, because there was already one "boss-ish" fight this chapter, and it was getting long enough. Also, I put the scene with Kirby, Zelda and Sakura in this chapter because I'm probably not going to do a whole chapter for "The Sea of Clouds," because the only scenes are the two at the beginning. In general, I'm going to focus more on the TRC characters, so levels that a TRC character won't appear in won't get written when it happens (but might appear as a flashback). Also, did you like Yuuko's guest appearance?


	3. Of Manjuus and Monkeys

Author's note: OMG, it's been THAT LONG!?!? Lol, sorry, school got in the way. Trimester exams are coming up, so the next chapter, might be delayed too… Also, the plot bunnies for other fic ideas have been multiplying like mad! _And _I temporarily went braindead at one point while writing this chapter.

Thank you, Violent Tomboy, for reviewing! Yes, Fai and Kurogane will show up later, but… you'll just have to wait and see. Keep reviewing, please! If you're reading this fic, please go to my profile page and vote in the poll! I'm gonna start putting up a poll after each chapter. The poll will be about various details about the next chapter that I'm having trouble deciding on. I'll try to keep the polls vague so that you won't be spoiled for the chapter. Oh, and I'm currently looking for someone willing to beta-read this fic, so if you're interested, PM me or leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, or Super Smash Bros. Brawl. If I did, there would be more blatant crossovers with CLAMP works in TRC, and tripping would be gone in Brawl.

* * *

Chapter 3: Of Manjuus and Monkeys

Step: The Jungle

* * *

Elsewhere in the world of trophies, a white 'manjuu' hopped aroundfrantically. When Mokona brought the group to this world, they had each appeared in separate places, just like in Shara Country. Now Mokona was all alone, in the middle of a thick jungle!

"Syaoran! Sakura! Fai! Kurogane!" After a pause, Mokona uncertainly continued "Kuro-puu?..." hoping that maybe Kuro-pon was just hiding from Mokona. When no response came, Mokona started to hop through the jungle until it exited the group of trees and encountered a cliff. Mokona started to cry.

"Mokona doesn't know what to do… Maybe I should try to find a feather…" Mokona concentrated, tiny tears still in its eyes.

"Mokona feels a feather in this world, but it's faint… and Mokona has no idea which direction it is in…" Mokona sat down, trying to calm itself down. Suddenly, a cart with an enormous pile of bananas burst through the trees, turned sharply to avoid careening off the cliff, and drove down the path to the bottom. Before Mokona had a chance to wonder why there was a turtle driving a cart loaded with bananas, and at such a daredevil speed, it heard a smack from back in the jungle, followed by the sight of a mushroom with eyes and feet flying through the air. Mokona turned around to see a large ape wearing a tie leap out of the jungle, land on the edge of the cliff; it tilted its head up and roared as it pounded its chest angrily. The big ape stomped and looked down to the path below, where the cart was driving way from the cliff. On the back of the cart, were two cannons; a mushroom creature hopped down from the pile of bananas and fired three giant, eyed bullets. The bullets swerved through the air before closing in on the ape.

Mokona yelled "Watch out!" causing the ape to glance over at the white manjuu, but it was not necessary. A chimpanzee wearing a red shirt and hat dashed out of the jungle, leaped onto the ape's back, and used it to propel itself higher into the air. It pulled out a pair of wooden popguns and fired what appeared to be oversized peanuts at the bullets. Two of the three exploded on contact with the peanuts, but the third kept going towards the primates. The chimp, still in the air after its last shot, quickly aimed and fired at the bullet. The bullet quickly lost all of its momentum, and it landed as an empty shell behind the ape. The chimp landed next to the ape, and as the pair flexed their arms in victory, the empty shell exploded behind them. As the chimp holstered the popguns(1), Mokona ran up to the pair. "Awesome! That was so cool!" The monkeys turned and looked at Mokona. To them, Mokona looked like a talking manjuu; the monkeys just stared at Mokona until the large ape suddenly realized that the cart was getting away. _Come on Diddy, we have no time for this! Bowser's minions are getting away!_

The chimp nodded. _Yeah! Let's go kick their butts for taking our bananas!_ The monkeys extended their arms and pointed out toward the cart. The pair shouted _Watch out Bowser! Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are coming for you!_

The pair leapt off the cliff to pursue, but not before Mokona hitched a ride on Donkey Kong's head. _Hey, what's the big idea, you… thing?_ "Mokona is not a thing! Mokona is Mokona!"

_Whatever… wait, how can you understand us?_ Donkey Kong responded. "It's one of Mokona's 108 Secret Skills: talking to monkeys!(2)"

_Oooookaaayyy… oh yeah! What's the big idea about catching a free ride on my shoulder!? I should just drop you off right here. Whether you survive the fall is none of my concern._

At this, Mokona quickly hopped onto Diddy, and attempted to hide under his hat. The chimp stubbornly refused to let him get under. Mokona started to cry.

"Please don't leave Mokona all alone. Mokona has been separated from my friends, and has no idea where they are! I thought that if I went with you guys, I would at least have a direction to go in, and I would cover a lot more ground than if I went by foot." Mokona made the best pleading face it could manage. "Pleeeeaase?"

The Kongs looked at Mokona, and started to feel just a little sorry for it. The sad expression on Donkey Kong's face was quickly replaced by his previous tough-guy appearance. _Fine, you can come. Just don't get in the way. I'm Donkey Kong, but call me DK. The guy you're sitting on is Diddy Kong._ "Yay! Mokona is going to have lots of fun with you guys!"

Diddy snickered at the manjuu's exclamations. He didn't know why Mokona seemed to bother DK so much; it was kind of cute, and its happy-go-lucky attitude was infectious. As the two (plus one freeloader) neared the trees below, Diddy thought that maybe today wasn't such a bad day. Sure, their banana horde had been stolen by Bowser's minions, but they would get it back easily. He had also gotten to do some really cool mid-air gun stunts, and had met what seemed to be an awesome new friend. Snapping out of his thoughts, Diddy grabbed onto some branches to slow his descent, and landed on the grass next to DK. With a shared nod, the monkeys ran off, Mokona peacefully humming on Diddy's shoulder.

Eventually, Mokona's curiosity got the better of it, and asked why they were chasing that cart. DK's face grimaced in anger, before replying, _The turtle driving the cart was one of the Hammer Brothers, a special division of the Koopa Troopas. The Koopa Troopas, as well as the Goombas and Bullet Bills, are all the minions of Bowser, King of the Koopas. We're chasing the cart obviously because they stole our precious banana horde! But I have no idea what they would want with it…_

The group suddenly found themselves at a fork in the path. To the left was the road, the cart's tracks easily visible in the dirt. To the right was a path along a cliff overlooking the road; in the distance, some ruined structures were visible. It seemed that the path choice would be obvious.

"Left!"

_Left!_

_Right!_

Mokona and Diddy turned to look at DK. "Why right?" _Yeah, the cart went left!_

_Because, I know where the road leads; the cliff is a more direct route, so we'll catch up to the cart more quickly._ Donkey Kong ran off to the right, before smirking over his shoulder and boasting _I know this jungle like the back of my hand! Bowser must be stupid to mess with the Kongs on their own turf!_ The other two laughed happily, before following him.

Farther down the road, the group encountered a group of Goombas and Koopas guarding a large stone tunnel. It looked like Bowser's minions had anticipated them taking the faster path. However this wasn't a problem for the Kongs. DK easily sent them flying with a swipe of his arm. As they continued into the tunnel, pummeling the enemies rushing in from the other side, Mokona wondered aloud why the cart hadn't gone this way. The question was silently answered when they exited the tunnel and found themselves at high ledge overlooking a huge valley.

"Oh! That makes sense! There's nowhere for the cart to go now! But wait! How do we get across?" Donkey Kong simply pointed over to the side; there rested a black, barrel-shaped cannon. Mokona turned to look out in front again, and noticed other barrel cannons floating in the air in the distance.

"This is going to be lots'a fun!" Mokona joyfully yelled, before the group hopped into the cannon. As the three blasted into the air, one sound could be heard:

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!"

* * *

Once the group was on the other side, they encountered a group of Koopas and Goombas guarding a stone structure. Looking past the structure, DK pointed out that the bridge that was usually there was missing. _There should be a switch on the wall facing the gap. All we have to do is bust these guys up and hit it._ Diddy and Mokona nodded, before the three ran forward. Donkey Kong did a sliding kick to knock the closest Goomba out of the way, before forcefully clapping, a second Goomba caught between his hands. Diddy leapt onto a Koopa's shell, and the turtle hid in its shell in fright. The chimp picked it up and lobbed it at a Koopa on top of the wall near the switch, knocking both Koopas off the cliff. As Donkey Kong leapt into the air and smashed his fists down onto an unfortunate Koopa, Diddy ran forward, backflipped (his momentum keeping him moving forward), and yelled _Monkey Flip!_ The chimp latched onto a Goomba's face, and started pounding at it, before jumping off, kicking the Goomba in the process.

Meanwhile, Mokona was busy sneaking around to the switch; no one noticed the manjuu during all of the commotion. Once Mokona was on the structure with the switch, it climbed down into an alcove, where it found a glowing red switch bigger than itself. Mokona leaped and kicked it, causing a stone platform to rise into the air above the chasm. Mokona whistled, and was soon grabbed by Diddy as the Kongs ran across. After launching themselves a short distance with another cannon, the group found themselves at the base of a huge cliff. (3)

_This is another reason why the cart had to go the other way: not only can it not climb this, but it wouldn't be able to survive the fall on the other side._ Donkey Kong commented, smirking. The monkeys began to climb up the wall as Mokona cheered them on from on top of Diddy's head. Reaching the top, the group was greeted with the sight and sound of the waterfall pouring from an opening just below them. The Kongs jumped, and grabbed and swung on vines to help slow their descent. Once they reached the bottom, they were greeted by an interesting sight –

"A giant Goomba!?" shouted Mokona. "How do you beat that!?"

_Simple _came Donkey Kong's calm reply. He leapt into the air above the giant Goomba, and as he fell, he yelled _Headbutt!_(4). The ape then went on to perform the spoken attack; the force of the attack pounded the oversized mushroom into the ground, knocking it unconscious.

"S… sugoi!(5)" Mokona cried, Diddy clapped and danced, while DK just shook his head to get re-oriented. The group ran ahead until they came across the path. Donkey Kong turned to Diddy. _This is where the cart's going to show up. Seeing as there aren't any tracks, it's safe to assume that we haven't missed it. So, Diddy…_ DK smiled mischievously as Diddy cocked his head, listening. _…Do you still have those extra bananas you always carry around?_

* * *

The cart rounded the corner, and sped ahead. Suddenly, the driver noticed a line of yellow across the path. Not certain what it was, he didn't slow down; he didn't realize what it was until he collided with the banana peel barricade. The cart spun out of control, and tipped over, knocking the driver unconscious and spilling the yellow cargo. The Kongs and Mokona jumped out from behind the bush they were watching from, high-fives going all around. As the Kongs pounded their chests in victory, Mokona asked "how are you going to carry all of these back? The cart's not in any condition to drive…"

DK paused and thought about it. _Guess we didn't think about it that much._

Mokona cheerfully responded, "If you'll let me, one of Mokona's 108 secret skills could be of help!" _And what skill would that be…_ "Infinite Storage Space!(6)"

Mokona then opened its mouth wide and inhaled the entire stack of bananas; the Kongs stared wide-eyed as their precious fruit disappeared. Donkey Kong roared at Mokona for "eating" his bananas and grabbed the manjuu, until Mokona spit a banana into the ape's face.

"You weren't listening! Mokona said 'Infinite Storage Space!' Mokona wasn't going to eat them!" After a slight pause, the three began to laugh; however, they were cut short by a loud stomp. Turning around, the group saw a massive Koopa with fangs, claws, a spiked shell, spiked armbands, a spiked collar, and flame-red hair.

_Bowser!_ muttered Donkey Kong under his breath, as the monstrous turtle stepped forward and roared.

"Ha ha ha, long time no see, Donkey Kong" King Koopa said, an evil grin on his face. Bowser's slow drawl only served to emphasize the loathing infused with his words; Diddy jumped in front of DK and got in a fighting stance. "Ah, and let's not forget your little friend _Diddy_. I believe this is the first time we've dear, it seems as though you have managed to take out all of my minions and retrieve your _precious_ bananas. Looks like I've lost…"

_Something's wrong. Usually Bowser's more persistent than this._ DK wondered to himself. _Come to think of it, why would he want our bananas in the first place? The only explanation is that this is…_

"… Or NOT!" roared Bowser, pulling a large black gun with numerous purple spheres located all over it. King Koopa immediately began charging the weapon, aimed at the oblivious Diddy.

"DK! That gun is giving off high levels of energy! It's dangerous!" shouted Mokona at the ape, who was still clutching the manjuu. DK nodded and tossed Mokona onto Diddy's shoulder, saying only _Take care of Diddy for me._ The ape began to wind up a punch.

"DK? What do you mean?" Mokona glanced over, and noticed that the chimp was still ready to fight, despite the nearly-charged gun pointed at his face. Mokona glanced back at DK in time to see DK's fist come flying toward them. _GIANT PUNCH!!!_ yelled the ape, as the fist connected with Diddy's back, sending the chimp and the manjuu on its shoulder flying off into the distance. As the pair flew off, Diddy covered his eyes as Bowser fired the arrow-shaped beam at DK, turning the ape into a trophy.

"DK! NOOOO!!!"

_I'm going to get you Bowser! NO ONE messes with the Kongs!_

And then the two flew out of sight.

* * *

Author's Nonsense

Yggy: Yay! Mokona's been located! Two more left to find!

Sakura: Wait, I was on a runaway warpstar at the end of Chap. 2! Where am I now?

Yggy: Crap. Make that 3. Or 2.5, if you want to look at it like that.

Syaoran: Yggdrasil-san! You better not have hurt Sakura-hime!

Yggy: She's fine. She'll be traveling with a different group now!

Kirby: Aww…

Yggy: Oh yeah! Vote in the poll on my profile! Also, if anyone can guess who Sakura, Kurogane, and Fai will be traveling with, either review or PM me! If you guess right, then I might use your ideas in this fic or future fics!

Syaoran: Wait, doesn't almost every fanfic author use the "guess plot details and you win a prize" idea?

Yggy: … yes.

* * *

Author's Notes:

1: Where _does_ he put them, anyway? I mean, you don't actually see the guns when he's not using them. Same thing with the jetpack.

2: Mokona hasn't actually said this is one of his skills, but in my opinion, if he can translate millions of languages being spoken near him without conscious effort, then he should be able to talk to a monkey. Especially monkeys this advanced.

3: It made more sense than an inexplicable floating platform.

4: This is what the attack's name actually is. _Really_. Uncreative naming, much?

5: Japanese – Awesome, etc.

6: Mokona hasn't named the skill yet, but I think that whenever Mokona holds onto the groups' swords, it doesn't send them to the other Mokona; I think it just has a place "in between" to store stuff.


End file.
